<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall by cmk418</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208523">Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418'>cmk418</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Firefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's harvest time in the cargo bay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jayne Cobb/River Tam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jayne looks down into the cargo bay from the catwalk.  “Whatcha doin’, girlie?”</p><p>“Harvest season.  Gathering crops.”  She gashes the box open with a crowbar.</p><p>He stands there, arms crossed in front of his chest, amused.  “You know that you’re supposed to do that harvesting on a farm.”</p><p>“Closest thing.  Cows lived here.”</p><p>“Captain’s gonna be pissed.”  He doesn’t really give a damn, but something in him makes him offer the token protest.</p><p>“Some loss is inevitable on any journey.”  She holds out an apple to him.</p><p>“Temptress,” he accuses, but comes down the stairs, drawn as much by her as the offered treat.</p><p>She smiles and whispers softly.  “So easy to get you to fall.”</p><p>He picks her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and the apple rolls out of her hand.  “Gonna fall with me?”</p><p>She kisses him in response and he carries her out of the hold.</p><p>Hours later, Mal walks through the cargo hold, sees the now-bruised apple on the floor and replaces it through the hole in the side of the crate.  He knows the hole wasn’t there before, but it’s late and he’s tired.  He’ll lecture the crew in the morning.<br/>
<a id="cutid1-end" name="cutid1-end"></a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>